


Have Yourself A Marry Little Christmas

by Hardykat



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Merry Christmas, Seth and Jaycee always fussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9020650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: Dean gets the one thing he wants for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea and OC is mine. Dean, Roman and Seth belong to World Wrestling Entertainment and themselves. Merry Christmas!

_Christmas Eve Party at Jaycee's!_

_12/24 @ 6pm_

_Bring the merry and the gifts_

_I'll provide the food and drink_

_Ugly Christmas Sweater Casual_

* * *

 

"So who did you invite to the party?"

"Jimmy, Jey, Naomi, Sasha, X, Kofi, Big E, TJ, Renee-"

"Renee? Seriously Jaycee?"

Dean Ambrose and his friend Jaycee are sitting at a table inside Cesaro's International Coffee House. They’re discussing the guest list for Jaycee's party. And from the uncomfortable expression on the man's face, one particular guest doesn't sit well with him.

"Hey man, that's between you and her." Jaycee tells him. She takes a sip of her hot chocolate. "Considering we're still friends, it would have looked weird if I didn't invite her."

True, but the fact that his ex-girlfriend was invited to the party still doesn’t make Dean feel any better.  A glance over Jaycee's shoulder and his expression changes completely. A bright smile is joined by dimples. Steel blue eyes also sparkle. Jaycee knows there's only one person that make Dean look so happily goofy. A 6'3", 265 lb hot Samoan named Roman Reigns.

"What’s up, Romie?" she greets as she turns around in her seat. Her face morphs into an unreadable mask when she notices the person that is with him. "What'd I tell you about picking up strays, dude?"

"Ha. Ha." Seth grumbles he rolls his eyes while he takes a seat at the table. Roman and Dean greet one another with a kiss just before the bigger man sits down.

“Alright you two. Don’t start.” Roman grumbles out along with a stern glare. It’s no secret that Seth and Jaycee are the best of frenemies. It’s best to stop them or it will get bad real quick. “So Jaycee, what were you and Dean talking about before we showed up?” He grabs Dean’s hand under the table and gives it a squeeze. Dean looks down, trying to hide the blush that creeps onto his cheeks.

“We were actually talking about the guest list for my party on Christmas Eve.” Jaycee responds. “I kinda invited Renee.”

She knew that would not go over well. Roman’s eyes slightly narrow. Dean eventually looks up and gives Jaycee a glance that says, “I told you so” . Seth groans and does an exaggerated facepalm.

“Jesus, Jay!” Seth says. “You invited the ex?”

“How about everyone unclench? That would be awesome.” Jaycee hisses out, a little irritated at the men’s doubt of her. “It’s been a year. Dean. You’re with Hotness over there and Renee is with that Mox dude. And besides, she told me that she won’t be able to come because she’s going with him to see his folks in Cincinnati for the holidays.”

“Then why did you say that you invited her if she wasn’t even coming?”

“Dean asked me who did I invite, not who accepted or declined the invite.”

Just before Dean can throw out a retort, Roman leans over to whisper something in his ear. His hot breath caresses the skin of it causing his boyfriend to turn to face him and smile softly.

“I’m going to get something to drink.” Roman tells the table. “Seth, want anything?”

“Yeah, my usual.” Seth replies.

Once Roman leaves the table, the auburn haired man turns to his two friends. “Can you two stop fighting? Because I need your help.”

“We’re not fighting but okay. What’s up?” Jaycee says.

Dean takes a glance over his shoulder before speaking. “I’m going to ask Roman to marry me and I want to do it at your party.”

Jaycee has to place her hand over her mouth to muffle the happy noise that comes out. Seth beams brightly.

“About time, dude.” Seth says to Dean. “But for real, congrats on taking the plunge.”

Jaycee removes her hand. “That explains why you were so into my guest list.”

Blue eyes are playfully narrowed at her. “Yeah because if Renee was coming, I would have had to go to plan B.”

“And that would have been?”

Roman returns to the table with drinks in hand before Dean could explain. The conversation is shelved for another time as the group of four carry on another discussion.

* * *

 

Later that day, Dean is on Skype talking to Seth and Jaycee while Roman is out. They are continuing their conversation from earlier.

“Can we see the ring?” Jaycee begs.

“Oooh I love it when you beg for Daddy.”

Dean cracks up when he sees Jaycee’s face scrunch up in disgust.

“That was bad, man.” Seth whines from the other window. “Show us the ring!”

“Alright! Geez.” Dean lifts up a small black box to the camera. He opens it to reveal a silver engagement band nestled inside. In the middle of the band are three identical diamonds.

“Nice!”

“It’s so pretty!” Jaycee adds her sentiment.

Dean laughs as he pulls the box away from the camera. “I’ve been hiding it in different places around the house so that he wouldn’t accidently find it.”

“Better hope you don’t forget where you hid it.” Jaycee warns him.

“Don’t worry. I got this.”

 

* * *

_A week later…_

“Hello?”

  “Seth! Bro, I need you help. It’s an emergency!”

  “Dean...what’s going on?”

  “I lost the ring.”

“What? Dude, didn’t we have this conversation?”  
“Look, yell at me later. Please help me look for it. I need to have it before I go to Jaycee’s house.”

“Okay, don’t worry. I’ll be there. We have a couple hours. Just give me about 30 minutes. Atlanta’s traffic is a bitch right now.”

“Thanks, man.”

* * *

 

_One hour into Jaycee’s Party…_

The sounds of Christmas music and chatter fills the air. An appealing sugar cookie aroma wafts through the air. A brightly lit Christmas tree with abundance of presents sit in a corner and a tan and black cat wearing a Santa hat sniffs around in curiosity.

The look on Roman’s face has Jaycee really concerned. He’s staring down at his Iphone like it offended him.  She knows that he’s been calling Dean.  A few minutes prior, she got a call from Seth telling her of Dean’s predicament.  She silently prays that they find that ring soon. No way Jaycee wants to incur Roman’s wrath if he gets mad!

“Has Dean or Seth called you, Jaycee?”

“Um, nope.” Jaycee says as she quickly ducks into the pantry. One, because she needs to grab the cashews and two, to hide from the man in her kitchen. Unfortunately after grabbing the needed item, she turns around to walk out and almost drops said can of cashews in shock. Roman’s imposing figure nearly takes over the doorway.

“Holy shit, Romie!” Jaycee laughs nervously. “You been taking lessons from Hardy II?”

“What’s going on?” The once miffed look on his face is now one of uncertainty with a hint of sorrow. Oh no…

“Romie-”

“Something’s going on with Dean isn’t it? He’s been acting weird all week. Like he’s hiding something. And now he’s not answering his phone. “

 _Aw crap!_ “It’s not what you think.” Jaycee moves over to him then wraps her arms around his waist for a hug. Since she’s way shorter than him, she has to tilt her head up to look at him. “He...I promise you there is nothing wrong with Dean.“

The big man lets out a shaky breath as he briefly returns the hug. “I hope so. It’s just...I’m scared you know?”

“I know.”

“Maybe I should just go home. I’m sorry, I’m just not in the mood to be festive right now.”

Jaycee instantly pulls back, her chocolate eyes wide in surprise. “What? No, you can’t go yet! De...um, please stay just a little bit longer? Dean will be here. I just know he will.”

Roman looks down at his friend warily. “I don’t know…”

“Please?”

A soft sigh after a second of hesitation. “Ok. but if he’s not here in 30 minutes, I’m leaving.”

“Okay. Deal. “

After convincing Roman to go back out to the living room to mingle with their friends, Jaycee sends a frazzled text to Dean.

**_U got 30 min to find that ring or romie is leaving!!!!!!_ **

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you hid it in _there._ ”

“It’s not like I intended to leave it in my pocket. I meant to take it out. “

“You owe me for digging in your dirty clothes hamper. Ew. Just ew.”

“Not like you’ve never tried to get in my pants before, Seth.”

“i...shut up.”

 

* * *

 

Dean practically runs up the walkway that leads to Jaycee’s townhouse. All that planning for the perfect proposal – and it blows up in his face! A small prayer and a Sign of the Cross in hoping not all lost. Just as he is about to ring the doorbell, the dark wood door swings open.

“Babe, I can explain-“

Roman holds up a hand and shakes his head. “We’ll talk about it when we get home.”

The blue-eyed man swallows back the lump in his throat. The tight look on Roman’s face told him everything: he messed up. Badly.

“Rome, please go back inside. Trust me you’ll want to.” Seth steps up behind Dean.

“Come on, Romie.” The bigger man flinches when Jaycee places a gentle hand on his back.  Although the Samoan is still upset with his boyfriend, he wants to know why he had been acting strange. After some tense moments, Roman moves back into the house. The remaining guests stand around uncomfortably while watching the scene unfold.  Jaycee moves over to stand next to Seth. Roman takes off his jacket then tosses it onto the couch. His muscular arms cross over his broad chest. Several black strands have fallen out of his ponytail as he gives Dean a chocolate heated gaze.

“I know this week has been…off,” Dean begins. “but I have a good reason.” He lets out a shaky chuckle. Roman’s mood doesn’t change. In fact, he rolls his eyes at the obvious declaration about the previous week.

“We started out as friends, then friends and roommates then as of a year ago, kickass boyfriends.”  A few chuckles are heard around the living room. Dean keeps his blue eyes on Roman despite this. Roman couldn’t stop the small smile from crossing his full lips. Dean steps up then places a quick kiss on said lips. “I love you, Roman.”

“Love you too, Dean.” Roman says softly. “Even if you frustrate me sometimes.“

 “I’m sorry. I hope this makes up for it and any future frustrations.”

 Dean steps back then pulls the black suede box from his pocket. “I asked Santa for one thing this year and I’m hoping that he gives it to me.” Whatever anger Roman had now dissipate as he watch his boyfriend get down on one knee.  One hand is placed over his mouth to cover the gasp that comes out. His eyes turn glassy as tears start to form when Dean opens the box to reveal the ring.

“Roman Reigns, will you become the best forever Christmas present ever?”

For a moment, everything else disappear for Roman. His eyes and heart only for man kneeling before him that is asking for his hand in marriage. He falls to his knees then pulls Dean into a very excited kiss. An unmanly squeak comes from Dean right before giving into the kiss.  Cheers from the other guests slowly brings them back to the present.

“So, is that a yes?” Dean asks as he playfully grins.

“Yes! To infinity. Yes!” Roman laughs before giving him a quick kiss.

Dean then slips the ring on Roman’s finger. He wipes away a tear from his freckled cheek before giving him another kiss.

“Yeah! Congrats guys!” The newly engaged couple get to their feet then turn their attention to Seth and Jaycee. “You guys knew about it didn’t you.” Roman inquires with a mock stare.

“Come on, Romie. Of course we knew!” Jaycee giggles.

“But I came in and saved the day. And you’re welcome.” Seth just had to put his stamp on the occasion.

“It is not about you.” Jaycee shoots back.

“Well, I’m just saying-“

“How about not.”

Dean is about to step in when Roman brings his attention to what is above the bickering friends’ heads. Dean chuckles as he buries his face into Roman’s neck. That causes Seth and Jaycee to look at the couple in curiosity.

“What?” They both inquire.

Dean and Roman both point up. Their eyes follow the direction. Above their heads is a sprig of mistletoe taped to the top of the entrance way.

“Oh hell n-“

“Come on, Jay.” Seth slips his arm around Jaycee’s waist then pulls her close. “Get into the Christmas spirit. “

“Seth, I swear if you don’t-- “

Brown eyes widen as Seth presses his lips to hers. At first, Jaycee wants to push him away, because…yeah, it’s Seth and he’s a dork. But his lips do feel nice and he’s not being a dork right now, so…so into the kiss that her arms wrap around his neck and her eyes slowly slip close.

“Wow.” Dean whispers to Roman.

“Should we break this up?” Roman whispers back.

“Hey, this may be the last time we see these two not arguing. Enjoy it.”

“Yeah. True.” Roman wraps his arm around his fiancé as they continue to watch the scene in front of them.  Today may have started off worrisome, but it ended with the best Christmas gift ever.

 

Merry Christmas Everybody!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     

     


End file.
